A Line Between Hatred and Love
by Chaltier
Summary: [CHP 4's HERE] Poor Kyou is trying his best to confess, but will Yuki notice? Despite the way that Kyou himself is changing... [KyouxYuki]
1. Prologue

This is my second Furuba fanfic, please bear with me if something's wrong ^^. Shounen-ai [KyouxYuki]. Set a year after the ending. Based on the anime, I haven't read any of the manga . Enjoy reading, please review!

~ A Line between Hatred and Love ~

by BlackHaru

Please understand me

Which is the real me, I don't know

What are my feelings for you?

Hatred and love,

Two strong feelings

So different, yet so close

Since you entered my life

The world blooms into spring

I never knew how it feels to fall

Until you secretly took my heart away

**Prologue **

It's been hard for me to stay up at times like this. I mean. Imagine how you would feel when you are interrupted by Shigure's voice at 4 o'clock in the morning, just when you are falling into a deep peaceful sleep. I hardly ever had any rest for the last… what, 3 months maybe. But, I think it's worth it though. The house is getting busier and busier. Sometimes it makes me feel guilty. They are all busy because of me. Right. Because of me. I know I might be a burden to them recently.

Okay. Let me get it straight. We are all busy preparing and organizing my engagement party. Engagement to Tohru. Anyone disagree? I don't care. 

I'm getting engaged next month, just when summer is on its peak. It's not my decision though. Tohru said she likes it to be in warmer months, but I personally don't care when it is going to be. As long as she is happy. 

I don't really want to explain how we got this far. First, it's embarrassing. Second, it's too long for me to babble out the whole story. It's funny actually. I've been recognizing this feeling since the early stages when she moved to my house. Probably because I'm not used to see a girl's smile everyday. Her presence is enough to bring the whole house into a spring atmosphere. She seemed to be my wife since then. Well, actually everyone's wife. She wakes up the earliest, prepares breakfast, washes clothes, makes dinner, you name it. And I am the husband who always walks with her doing some shopping. 

So, much to everyone's surprise, Tohru and I finally had the courage to ask for Akito's permission that day. I was scared. Not scared of him, but scared that he might attack Tohru at any time. Just like he did when Tohru asked to let her stay in Shigure's house after the 'Kyou incident'. 

To be honest, Akito's evil doings hasn't shown up greatly since then. I must say part of it is because of Tohru. But, I still hate him for what he did to Hatori and Kana, to Kyou, to Tohru, and to me. 

Right. To myself. Since when did I mention the name Kyou in my head? I wouldn't give a damn to care a thing about Kyou. Nonsense, a stupid cat should just shut up. He doesn't have any role in the story. The pretty thing is that the stray cat moved to the Dojo. Hah, the in-the-mountain one. So, luckily I am not forced to see his annoying face since then. 

Back to Akito's business. He stayed silent for a while after I reluctantly murmured the question out of my mouth. I half-expected him to go psycho, but fortunately didn't. I can still see the hesitation and fury in his eyes; somehow he managed to get control over it. Much to my surprise, he only asked whether I'm prepared to take care of a family or not. I supposed he meant whether I am ready to take the responsibilities or not. 

Of course I am. I'm not the type of person who would put a life-size burden on my fiancee's shoulder. Got that?

Me being engaged or not wouldn't change my daily life. The same 'ohayou' will always be heard while I creep down to the kitchen everyday. We will still go to buy groceries together. Have a picnic together with the others and go on with the routineness together. The same 'oyasumi' will also follow me as I lay myself onto bed. Except that we will be sharing the bed. 

One more thing. I know I must be very extra careful with 'snuggling'. Otherwise I'll end up being a flat-squashed mouse in the morning. 

That wouldn't be nice. 

~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Yuki-kun, are you ready?" Oh, there she is. 

We planned to go to her granpa's house to bring the engagement news. It makes it hard for us to contact him after he moved. Yes, moves to a more isolated place. What kind of place is it like, I wonder. Kyou even moved there as well. I imagine it would be calm and peaceful. It's good for Kyou, since he really needs to settle his crazy and noisy attitudes.  

Baka.

Stop thinking about him. It's best to be like this. He should stay out of my way eternally. I can't stand the idea of hearing his complaints and groans again. His voice is just jarring. 

Nice pants. Clean shirt. Neatly brushed hair. A polite sight. A perfect sight to see Tohru's granpa. 

"Hai, Ho~ Tohru-chan." Next time remind myself to call her Tohru-chan, not Honda-san. I still need reminders okay. I wouldn't survive my future wedding year with the sound of Honda-san. Get rid of it. 

I open the door to see a cheerful morning smile. She just gets sweeter everyday. What makes me think that? She wears the typical outfit everyday. Nothing's different, except the smile. It is always brighter. 

"Ohayou. Didn't I say not to wake up too early? You haven't had enough sleep for a while."

"Shigure-san asked me to make an omelet for him this morning. Daijoubu, I'm okay. Don't worry too much, Yuki-kun!" 

"But, I never ever want to see you sick again. Remember that." Am I mistaken? She just gets sweeter under the red blush that washes over her cheeks just now. Kawaii ne. "Let's go. I asked Shigure if I can borrow his car today. And he lets us." I replied with a smile. 

"Eh? But… didn't he say he is going to Aya-san's house today?" 

"No… Oni-chan got another wedding dress to make. Shigure is forbidden to go there." Wedding dress? For men, again? Huh. I've gotten a lot better with my brother. But not a whole lot of improvement. To me, he is still the same annoying noisy worm. A snake is too cool for him, and he is not that cool right? I'd call him a worm instead.

Shigure bought a car and got his license (finally), but he still can't run away from the fact that his brand new car is full of scratches already. Hatori never trusts him on driving whenever we go out on vacation, he would volunteer himself to drive. Well, it's better than Shigure, who assumes that he is controlling a roller-coaster rather than a car. 

We have a simple conversation while I drive the way out to this written address. One of them is about Tohru's wedding dress. 

"Do you think he would have time to make one for me?" Tohru asks, in a full-of-hope tone. 

"Tohru-chan, it would be better if you buy one. I don't want to see you in a strange weird dress of his." Of course, I don't trust my brother enough to make a wedding dress for her.  

"Yuki-kun! Isn't it nice to have your own brother making a wedding dress for his sister-in-law? I've talked to him about it once. He agreed. But, I don't know whether he has started to make it or not."

Geez. There's nothing else I can say. I'll make sure he doesn't make any weird type of dress for her. I need to make a regular check on his progress. Oh, time goes by quickly, we arrived there already. Well, given the address on this paper, this house must be it. The environment is somehow different to what I had imagined. It's not in a mountain-like land. But, I can see the mountains behind the house already. 

"Kyou-kun must live somewhere further from here, ne?" 

"I suppose." What a guess. I know she would say that. I can feel how much she misses Kyou already. Not that I'm jealous. I just don't see the idea of missing him. "So, is this the house? Your grandpa's."

"It should be. I'll go knock on the door." She hastily walks to the wooden door and gives it a gentle knock. "Granpa! Grandpa! It's me Tohru!" 

Silent… no answer. 

"Is he away?" It would be a dumb thing if he's not home. I really hope someone's here at least. Oh~ the door opens. It's not him. It's one of Tohru's cousin, the one who previously 'bullied' her. Good thing, he has changed. He's been nicer to her since I talked the way out of him that night. 

"Aa.. Honda-san. Konbanwa. How are you? Come in. Sohma-san, too? Aw… what a surprise." 

We entered the house to find that it is barely empty. I mean, only him is at home. Some simple chit-chat and a sip of tea. Tohru asked if her grandpa is home or not. Great, he is not, how ironic. He went alone outside since the afternoon and the others are now going for a walk. We ended up delivering the message and decided to make our way back, since it's getting dark. 

The return trip is almost all silent. The first 15 minutes is all gloomy, since we don't have anything to talk about. But, then Tohru breaks the silence.

"Grandpa rarely ever goes out alone. I wonder where he went." I can sense worry within her sentence. 

What should I say? "Maybe he is visiting some of his relatives. Don't worry, Tohru-chan. I'm sure he is home by now." Tohru remains silent, resisting to let go of her worry. "We can go back to visit him again tomorrow." Then she smiles, as if satisfied. 

Silence occupies the atmosphere, again.

Tohru looks exhausted by now; I don't want to disturb her half-sleep. She looks innocently tired. I can't resist twitching a little smile when I see her face. At least it keeps me from not going too bored by this long drive. I can't drive fast, I don't dare. We are surrounded by darkness and our car seems to be the only one in this whole long bush-like road. I'll add another scratch to Shigure's car if I'm not careful enough. Thus, I can't get the benefit over it anymore. 

Sleepy… sleepy… tired and boring. 9:43 pm, another half an hour drive to home, I just want to get Tohru home soon. Then she can sleep comfortably on bed. Tomorrow I'll have to go to onichan's store, make sure he's not making an---- _Shhhiiitt_

"KYYAAA!! Yuki-kun?! What happened?!" Damn. Tohru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to~

Stop. STOP! Why the hell won't the brake work?! "Gomenne, Tohru-chan! Are you hurt? Are you okay?!" I stop dead, so is the car, as if zapped by an electric jolt. I see her seatbelt is still fastened up tight, and she was okay. 

Relief. A split-second of terror, I feel as if it took an hour to put the car into a stop. 

And what was that?! A person can't move that fast! Lucky I didn't crash into it. I admit that I'm totally unfamiliar with this area, but I never expect a wild animal or whatever it is, would run to the middle of the road while a car is passing by.

"I'm okay. What happened? Are you okay?" She is still in deep shock. 

"I… something jumped over the car just then, I don't know what is it, sorry. Sorry to wake you up!" Finally I stop, letting myself to breathe some air in, did my heart just burst out?

Right. I must concentrate fully now, why won't my mind stop wandering around while I'm driving.

"It's okay, you are not hurt? What was it? Where?" More relief. Tohru seems to recover from her shock, but now she is curious. And me, too.

"I don't know, looks like a wild animal. I'm sorry I woke you up. It's okay now." Tell her it's okay, and tell myself it's okay. I'm still shocked. Huh, I need to continue driving now. No time to waste. 

"…Yuki-kun. What was that? I'm scared. Can we go home now? I'm scared." No, please don't cry. I can't stand her tears. I admit it is one of boys' weaknesses. Especially her, I never want to see her cry. Since when I started to move my arms, I was going to put her into an embrace. I just want to comfort her, but… 

"Aa… gomenne, Yuki-kun! Daijoubu! I'm okay now. Ne? Can we go now?" Her voice seems normal again, looks like she knows what I meant when I hesitated to hold her. Of course, we wouldn't be back home then. I'd turn into a mouse. Funny. 

"I'm sorry, Tohru-chan. I can't… we are okay now, it's okay. I'm here… don't be afraid okay." Words. Only words. My only tool to comfort her. 

"Truly, it's okay. I'm okay now." She said in a kind of trembling voice. I know she is pretending. She is still scared. I start to drive again, full focus this time and finally got home.

Phew… so tired, so is Tohru. She goes straight to bed, Shigure is asleep now though. His lights are off. I shouldn't mention anything about the wild animal that almost (almost) damaged his car. Otherwise, he'll bite me in his juunishi-form with all his scary teeth. I need to go to bed soon, I'm even surprised that I can still hold my eyes open. 

I peek into Tohru's room. Attention. Not because of any particular clever reason. I just wanted to make sure she is okay. "Oyasumi, Tohru-chan."

~~~~

Huh? 7:17 a.m. The good thing about not having school is that you can sleep to your death till the afternoon. Not a usual morning to have though, it's strangely quiet. No sound of birds or Tohru doing some kitchen work. I bet she is still sleeping. Then, Shigure? Where is he? 

I hate this stairs. The creaking sound is getting too irritating. I should ask Shigure to rebuild the house someday. I found some breakfast on the table. Surprisingly, they don't look good and right, they are not. What a taste, I thought. Tohru is still sleeping, so all this must be Shigure's cooking. Why does he even bother to cook, he knows himself that he is a nightmare in the kitchen all by himself. 

The fork and plate are here, but the spoon is not. Shigure must be having it with him. Man, walking around in the house with food in his hand, it would spoil the whole floor. I better find him right away and one shot in the head, end.

His room, toilet, laundry? No. Upstairs? No. Garden, storage room, outside, Tohru's ro- Oh, there, what is he doing with his car? And the spoon in his hand. Aa… kill me, there must be a scratch from the last night thing. That damn animal thing. 

I wanted so much to turn my body away and pretend that I didn't see him. But, he notices me. Good. 

"Mmm.. Yuki-kun! Ohayo~ you're up so early ne? I thought you might wake up a bit late, so I prepared some food for you two. Nice?" Why isn't he mad? Hasn't he discovered the scuff on his car? 

"Um… arigatou. That's a very nice of you, although anyone would barely call that food. …What are you doing here?" Can't believe I asked that question. 

"Oh… now that you asked. Are you two okay? I found several drops of blood on the car. What happened?" 

I can imagine the expression that I have on my face when he said that. "Blood? What blood? Where?" Red stain on the white car, not red. It's brownish red by now. It's not much, only a few drops, but you can still see it quite clearly from a distant. 

"You are the one who had the car last night. It wasn't there when you first had it out right? So I assume it must've been there since last night. By the look of it, it's dry already as well." I get the feeling that he is somewhat suspicious. 

Ooopps.. but, truly, I don't know anything about the blood. "Since when did you have some knowledge over biological matters. Mm.. true. It wasn't there when we headed back from the house yesterday. We would've seen it that time… nor last night, probably it was too dark when we got home." 

So, what now? Is he putting the blame on me? We stand there in silence for about 5 seconds already, his eyes gazing at mine. His face suddenly changes to a so-called-smile with his eyes being almost a straight line. Then while waving his hand he says, "Yuki-kun! No, no, don't get me wrong. I'm not blaming you at all. I'm just worried okay. So you two are alright, that makes me satisfied enough." 

"… Sorry."

Our conversation is soon broken by a knock on the door. I'm kind of shocked when I heard this familiar voice near the doorway. He just barges in without giving Shigure time to finish his few more steps to the door. Orange hair, red eyes, casual clothes. This is the first time I've seen him since he left. More than half a year I guess.

Baka-neko. 

"I never thought you'd come back again here. What business do you have?" My mind was so much distracted by his presence, and those are the only words I managed to say.

"Shut up, kuso-nezumi~ This is not your house remember. It's Shigure's, you dumb ass. It's good already that I come, you at least have to say thank you." That tone, again. I hate it. 

"Thank you? Are you drunk? I never want you to come, not even see your face, got it?"

"Heh! I come here to give Shishou's regards to you and Tohru, okay? That's why, treat me the way I should be, baka-nezumi!" 

Shigure manages to stop our momentary fight. Which is good. I haven't had any breakfast since I woke up, and I'm damn hungry now. Tohru comes down the stair just when I walk to the dining room. "Ohayou, Tohru-chan. Shigure made some breakfast this morning. Want some? You don't have to wake up this early you know. You must be tired still from last night." 

"Mmm… I can't sleep anymore, Yuki-kun. Besides, I notice someone else's voice just then. Who is it?" 

Great, not only he disturbs my peaceful life, he also woke up Tohru. I'm going to kill him. "Kyou. He just came. Is he that noisy? He woke you up, didn't he?" 

"Kyou?! Where is he? He came?"

Tohru goes energetic, ignoring the fact that I'm going to smack Kyou in about 2 seconds. She even smiles more when she saw Kyou. It's also the first time for her to see him since… 7, 8 months ago? He claimed that Shishou told him to come and help some things out in this preparation. I think he would destroy my engagement, not helping. Nevertheless, arigatou, Shishou.

It's been a while since the last time we had meals together. I feel kind of nostalgic. I am supposed to put the rubbish bag outside when the telephone rings. That stupid cat is answering, I wonder who is it at times like this. 

"Tohru, for you." Kyou mutters. 

I watched Tohru as she drifts slowly from the kitchen to the phone, still with her apron worn. 

"Hai. Honda Tohru~desu. Eh? Auntie? Ohayo~ We came by yesterday but you're not home. How is the others? …Eh? Nn-nani… Grandpa?! Grandpa was killed!?"

Nani?! What did I just hear? The moment I ask myself, I found myself running to Tohru, catching her as she falls. No, Tohru, hang on!

"Tohru-chan! Tohru-chan! Hang on! Tohru!" Her skin feels icy, like a dead person. Her face is pale, she wasn't like this when she had her breakfast. "Tohru! Kyou, open her room upstairs, quick!"

~~~~~

*Hope you all enjoy it. You see, this is like the beginning chapter, so I kinda don't know how to write this story properly. Sorry for any confusion or inconvenience. Review onegai~~~ ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Thx for the reviews. True, this is a KyouxYuki piece, but it's only the starting bit that you read in chp 1. The next chps will be more centered on this couple. ^^ Enjoy reading.

**Chapter 2**

_Someone catch me if I fall…_

We drive out to the murder scene with Shigure presenting a disaster with his new roller coaster car. I should've volunteered to drive, but I didn't have any space left in my mind for that. I wish I had time to faint and had some rest like Tohru. Never mind that, I need to be strong for her now. She needs me at times like this. 

Not that I am an incomprehensive person, I DO feel sorry for what happened to Tohru's grandpa. But, I'm more concerned with my own fiancée. _You can't say that yet, not yet. She's been pale since she woke up from her comatose, and shaking wholly in tears till now. I thought I can comfort her. I wish. _

Several years ago she lost her mom. Now her grandpa, and next? I want to protect her. To be the one that she truly needs, to be beside her in all ups and downs.

What can a lover possibly do at times like this? I want to hold her, smoothing her soft hair, saying that she still has me. She still and always will have me right beside her.

The two things that I can tell when we arrive is that, one, the place is in a horrible mess. I wish Tohru didn't see it. Red stains of blood everywhere, I even shiver when I imagine what the culprit had done to his victim. And two, I somehow recognize this place, despite the fact that we almost got lost finding her grandpa's house yesterday. 

Hatori is here too. He is more like a detective than as someone who simply doesn't have anything to do with this incident. I saw him asking the police to allow him to see the corpse. That's just… creepy. I didn't see it personally with my own eyes, and can't be bothered to ask what it looks like. Maybe I am a coward. 

Kyou… he's been absolutely quiet since we arrived. What happen to him? Is he so scared and disgusted with this murder scene? Or is he just pretending? Pretending to what? 

That eyes. 

He can't be pretending anything if he has that look in his eyes just like now. I never knew he could manage such expression. 

When I think of it, I really don't understand him. I mean, we fight much, talk much, though most of the talks are all arguments. But, there's no way you can say I'm close to him. Sometimes he acts like a child, letting everyone to read his mind through the way he acts over things. 

But… sometimes he can turn to be a very secretive person. Forbidding everyone to feel his emotions. That's when I don't know what's on his mind. Exactly like now.

Right, I better see Tohru's cousin now. 

"Ano.." Right, just let it out. "I feel sorry for this. Is there any way I can help? You can move to my house for a while. It would be lonely to live here by yourselves." Huh, the angelic part of me is taking control now. 

Tohru came in just when I was about to get an answer from her cousin. "Yuki-kun, it's okay. I'm okay." Okay, she said? I know she is NOT. And her cousin's family is not as well. But, she still shows me that kind-of-pretending smile. I can't blame her, I suppose she doesn't want me to worry about her, but I'm a naturally worried person. Mind that. 

The other thing that's hassling me is the feeling of someone watching over me on my back. It's him. The stupid cat. I told you before I don't understand the way he thinks. What's with that look on his eyes? I just have no way to portray it.

We make our way back finally. Tohru has to eat something. She hasn't been in any cheerful mood since the phone call. The whole car is in a murky atmosphere. No one talks. Silence plays its music.

I can imagine myself in her position. I don't know whether I would be this sad or not. Not that I don't have a family. It's just that we don't keep in touch that much. I only meet my parents during the New Year party, so… it's only once a year. Moreover, we don't talk much when we meet. So it's only like a written thing on paper, saying that we're parents and child. 

The days go by so quickly, it feels like yesterday that her grandpa died. We went to the funeral and all that, Tohru is still unwell. We, Shigure, Kyou and me, try our best to put her back into her previous self, but we also rely on time to heal her heart. 

Odd. Tohru often comes to me personally and walks back again. She has the look as if she has something to say, but afraid.

She finally says it today. 

I'm in my room; tonight is colder than any of the previous nights. I guess autumn is coming, my favourite season. 

Lucky that the sound of steps moving to my room wakes me up from my half-sleep. I need to finish this project, due at the end of the summer holiday. 

"Yuki-kun, are you asleep?" Oh, it's Tohru. Good. It's not him, demanding to continue our fight tomorrow morning. 

I open the door and see her in a condition that I fully fail to describe. Those black lines under her eyes are proof that she lacks of sleep in these last few days. "Tohru-chan… no no, I'm not asleep yet. How about you? What are you doing at this time of the night?"

"I… something's been bothering me lately. I really need to say it, but I'm afraid it will cause you more problem." 

Oh, finally she's going to say it. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She stops silent. "I… I am okay… I… I just think we should cancel our engagement for a while." 

Grab some tissue; she's going to cry. She trembles greatly when she tried to say that sentence out. "Tohru-chan…" What should I say, someone? "You… you don't have to be afraid. It's okay, I know you must be unstable still since he died. I understand how you feel."

I put my hand on her chin, lift her face up and kiss her. "Tohru… you know best how much I love you. I understand that you are still sad because of your grandpa. I'll never force you if you are not ready. Okay?" 

I don't remember smiling, but I do. It relieves me to see she is less worried after I said that. 

"Can… can I move to my cousin's house for a while? I know they must be lonely." She mutters another question. 

"Oh. Of course, you can. Do you want them to move here? They can if they want to." I don't see why I can be this kind to her but not to anyone else. The fact lies much on the fact that I see her as the most important person in my life. 

"No, no, I don't want to cause you more trouble. Truly, I'll move there. Thank you." 

"I never see that as a trouble, Tohru-chan. Really…" 

"It's okay, I want to be with them for a while. I'll be okay there. Please let me."

"Hmm… okay. I'll take you there tomorrow."

So, that's what we decide. Tohru is up early again this morning, preparing some breakfast for us. I explained everything to Shigure as soon as I woke up, and much to the fact that Kyou is overhearing our conversation behind the wall. I expect him to jump and yell at whoever that's in the room that time, but he goes to the contrary. He stays silent, like a cat who's lost his fishbone. 

_Knock knock_ "Tohru-chan… are you ready?" I knock on her door hesitantly. 

"Hai… I'm just packing my towels in. Sorry, it took me so long. I'm ready now." Her room is as neat as ever, no clothes lying around, desk empty, you name it.

We're walking through the hallway when we are interrupted by some steps following us. I turn my back and surprised to see him.

"Wait!" Kyou said, in a somehow-exhausted tone. I suppose he's been running from his room to catch on us. "Can… can I come?"

Anyone have a mirror? I want to see what expression I have when he said that. "What do you want, dim-witted cat?" 

"Shut up, Yuki's ghost. I ask you can I come." There he goes, raising his neko-ears, shouting to me. 

"Do what you want. Just don't disturb me while I'm driving." 

Tohru seems to be happy that he comes with us. Though her smiles are not as bright as they were before. At least, she's getting better. I've never seen her smile like before since her grandpa died. 

So… there we go, to that very-much-isolated house again. I spend the time while driving muttering stupid questions to Tohru again and again. I'm just worried about her. Finally we arrive, and I need to get through this somehow. 

"Tohru-chan… are you sure you're going to be okay?" I murmur the sentence over and over again, and once more. 

"Yuki-kun. I'm okay… don't worry about me." Tohru manages a little smile to us. Us, me and Kyou. She then walks into the house, everyone welcoming her in a simple and polite way. 

I hope they are treating her good. Not just in front of me, but behind my presence as well. "If you need anything just call me okay. Don't forget to eat. Get some rest, you haven't had any rest for quiet a time." 

"Hai…" She said quietly. " Ne, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, arigatou… I'm sorry, I must've been a great burden to you both." Tohru…? Why do you have to say that to me? 

"Tohru… look, you're never a burden to us okay. Don't think of it that badly. If you need help or something, feel free to say it." It's Kyou's turn to speak. I guess it's because I'm too drowned in this sadness and worry that I can't say anything anymore. 

We walk to the car, still having Tohru waving at us to bid farewell. I know she meant that the engagement will only be postponed. But, why do I get this feeling of her not coming back? She must've meant that, what else? 

"Tohru… take care." The last three words that I say before we get into the car and drive out. Kyou said the same thing, but I don't particularly care. I turn my back from her and said to myself. _I don't have to feel like this. I don't have to feel like this… I DON'T… _

Nevertheless, I get into the car with Kyou sitting beside me. What an annoyance. Started the engine and step on it. For the last time, I switch my vision to see Tohru still waving at us in the rear mirror, her reflection going smaller and smaller, and finally disappears. 

Right. How am I going to survive having to stay with Kyou without Tohru. 

"Oi, you're tired. Want me to drive?" Ha? Ha? Me? Tired? Don't think so. Since when did he even bother to look at me to that extent of detail? 

"Can you drive? I doubt that. No thanks, I never trust you to keep Shigure's car out of catastrophe." I'll be the one whom Shigure kills if there's something wrong with this. 

"Kuzo-nezumi! I'm kind enough to ask right!? Can't you be a little more sensible?!"

"Sensible!? How do you think I can! Look… I'm very tired okay, don't you ever bother to annoy me a bit." I said in a cold way, glaring at him to keep him quiet. I'm in a bad mood, cause of everything not going right in this world. It's a fortunate thing that I don't turn into a 'black-person' when I get grumpy, like Haru.

He only led out a sigh, then looking away out to the scenery through the window. 

I can't take this silence anymore. Pardon me, I need to talk, anything… any topic doesn't matter. Ask someone else why do I manage to bring out a chat with him. "Oi… Kyou. You said you only came because Shishou asked you to. Now that our engagement is canceled, are you going to go back there?"

"…Dunno, probably not. I'll spend my holiday here. At least I can try out some of my new skills on you. Shishou taught me many stuff you know." Confident but failing, as always. 

"Oh." What's with me? I would normally protest if I know he's staying here. For the first time in my life, I feel kind of glad to have someone still staying near me at times like this. 

"That's if you don't mind…" He said that so quietly, so quiet that I bet I won't hear it if I was going on higher speed. The sound of the engine would not allow me to hear that. 

I can't be sure of this because I'm completely tired and dizzy. He seems to be blushing while he keeps staring at the distant scenery out the window, having his back facing away from me. Well, what I see might be a flaw. Right?

I just need to go on the normal days as usual. I'll try. But, I know for sure I won't be able to escape from his distraction. I guess I'll have to get used to it from now. 

~~~~~

There's chp.2. Huh… I made in the middle of night now 2:59 AM. Not night anymore, dawn. So, pardon me if it has some errors in it. Hope you like it. Well, the real story actually goes on from here… since Yuki is no longer engaged to Tohru. Kyou's action is starting next. ^^ Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Thx so much for the reviews, they DO keep me motivated. ^^ Sorry!!! English is my second language. I'm not even perfect in my own language, there's no way I can master English without a scratch. I'll keep that in mind when I write the next chapters though. Well, here's chapter 3. Plz enjoy! 

(Lily Trindylle) Sorry to make you frustrated. I WANT to give away clues, but I can't. All I was trying to say is that Kyou can be so different from usual. And no one can understand how he feels at that time. I suppose they only transform if they snuggle, ne? Forgive me if I'm wrong. ^^;; Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 3 

I find myself in a curled up position when I wake up. Cold. I wonder why can mornings change so fast. Tohru's been away for two weeks. Autumn is near; I suppose I need some blankets to cover me up soon. 

I sit up right on my bed and can't resist yawning a little. All my body feels so stiff, which makes me feel better when I stretch my hand out. What will I do today? Damn, school is starting again in a matter of days. No, actually. It's good. Then at least I have something to keep my mind busy. 

I make my bed quickly and open the curtain. Two cars are parked in front of the house. One is unmistakably Shigure's, the other one must be Hatori's.  
Hatori is here? What is he doing here this early?

Such a calm start of a day. I don't mean calm as if it's easing my mind. It's driving me mad. No ohayous from Tohru, no sounds of her doing some work in the kitchen.

I enter the dining room. Great, no food on the table. 

"Ohayou…"

I was going to open the fridge when that voice nearly made me jump. In a second thought, it is not Tohru. I bet he just woke up by the look on his scummy face, starching his head. But, when you think of it, he rarely ever says 'ohayou' to me. Our first conversation of the day usually starts with arguments. So, I kind of feel odd when he days that to me. 

"What? Something on my face?" He asked. 

I didn't realize that I had that look on my face since he said 'ohayou'. I must've been lost in my thoughts for a couple of seconds. 

"Nothing. Just get out of my way. You're blocking the fridge." I said in a hurry, not meeting his eyes. 

"Tch, I'm also hungry, I'm having the milk. You just go and have something else." 

My only reply to that is only a sigh. That sentence from him makes me want to punch him in the face. I turn away out of the kitchen. There's no way I'm going to obey him by giving him the milk and eating something else. I better not eat. 

I'm on my way outside to my secret base when I heard Hatori's voice. Right, he's here. Talking to Shigure, cause he's not anywhere in this house. So he must be with Hatori. 

"It would be dangerous for her to live in such a place. Especially when it is suspected that that kind of animal lives in that area." His voice is as cool as usual. 

"Ha-san, I agree with you. I'm also concerned with her safety. But, didn't we offer for a place here already? They refused, many times." 

I find myself not used to hear Shigure's serious tone. He doesn't use it often, maybe because he is always in the much-playing-around mode. But, he can be far too serious when he chooses to. Like, 180 degrees changed. 

Who are they talking about? I didn't mean to overhear, but I just happen to. Funny. I lean myself against the wall to capture a better sense of what they're talking about. Keeping my ears aware of any sound behind me, they might notice that I'm here. I need to prepare to run if that happens. 

"Shigure, we'll need to go there by ourselves. We can't rely on the kids. They can't convince them enough." 

"True. But, keep this matter away from him. You know how worried he'll become if it concerns her." 

Who is 'her'? Who are 'they'? And who is 'him'? 

The thoughts are suddenly swept away from my mind. Kyou is coming, he's finished doing his stuff in the kitchen. I make my way out of the hallway as soon as possible and out of the house to my secret base. Silently, of course. 

At least this garden work keeps me busy for a while. I sometimes think of it as an exercise, better keep fit. I haven't done any exercises for a while. I can't afford to lose to that dumb cat, ever. My shirt is getting soaked by the sweat. I don't know how long have I been here. 

I sweep my forehead with my hand from the sweat. It's getting hot, I bet it's somewhere at noon. The sun is nearly up in the middle of the sky. A little more work and I'll be home.

"Yuki."

Excellent. I hope my heart is still okay. I've been surprised twice today that I jumped to my feet this time. I turn over my shoulder to see him dressed in white coat, polite as usual and a calm expression on his face. 

I know in an instant that White Haru is in control. Which is good. I still can't imagine fully how irritating and perverted he can become when Black Haru is in action. 

"Haru? How do you know I'm here? …Don't say you just accidentally found me because you lost your way to Shigure's house." Better start panicking when Haru travels on his own. He still has no sense of direction. 

"Um… not really. I went there already, they said you are not at home. They don't know where you went since the morning and I looked for you myself around the house. Maybe I've been walking too far away from the house and just happened to find you here." 

Okay. That's a long explanation. "Why don't you just say you lost your way while trying to find me. Then you didn't have to waste your breath muffling such a long sent -"

"Ara… Yuki! How long have you been here for?! Your shirt is soaking wet!" __

_Excuse me_, I said to myself. I haven't even finished my talk when he cut it abruptly. But- it's true. I better get back home. "I've been here since the morning. What time is it now?" 

"Morning?! Now is twelve ten! Go home now! Don't forget you can't stand heat too much, Yuki." He said, accompanied by a worried tone in his voice. 

I know he cares about me, but sometimes his concern about me gets on my nerve. Partly because he treats me like a girl, as if he's my prince or something. We walk together back. Of course, I'm on the lead and turn my head regularly to check whether he's still following me or not. Next time he might find himself in the Sahara Desert, lost all the way up there. 

"Shigure, tadaima." I shouted quietly when I open the door. Huh, how can you shout quietly. Tch, whatever you say it. I just don't want Kyou to hear me. I know I need better words for this.

Shigure popped out of his room with his glasses on as usual. I bet he's working. Which means Hatori already went home. "Okaeri, Yuki-kun, Haru-kun. Where have you two been? Haru came in and out this morning, only asking to meet you and went out again."  

"He got lost. Looking for me." I answered as I walk past his room without meeting his glance. 

"Yuki, just get change quick. I don't want you to get cold, and goes up to your weak bronchi again." 

I ignore him. I know he's following me to my room. I WANT to ignore him. There he goes again, treating me like a weak-sick person. Kyou raises my degree temper when I discover him walking past me. But he didn't say anything. We are still arguing, remember? 

Our arguments never stop. I hate this moment so much, having Kyou watching me treated like a girl by Haru. I just hate it, I wish Haru could stop. 

"Haru! Won't you please stop telling me what to do? And look at what are you doing now. You're telling me to get changed but still following me to my room. What do you want?" I'm going to explode, call a fire brigade, someone. 

"I… just want to make sure that you get change. You know… you hardly listen to me. That's why I'm following you." Okay, kill me. Because he's right. I rarely listen to him. "Besides, I can't stand how sexy you look in that all-wet shirt." 

What?! How dare he said that! In front of Kyou?! Shit and hell, my face feels hot when I realize that I can see my own skin under the wet shirt. I hate him for being right. I hate him more for embarrassing me in front of Kyou. I can see he's looking at me in an awkward way behind Haru. I thought he's going downstairs, why is he still here?!

"THAT'S IT! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

I slam the door closed fiercely, still feeling the heat seeping through my face and head. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I don't know why I hate this world so much. I'm far too embarrassed. But… why would I care so much? Why do I always feel that I need to be on my best in front of him? 

Calm down, Yuki.

Who cares. I'm too tired to think. I take out a new shirt from my cupboard, have a shower and go straight to bed. I'm tired, of all this, physically and mentally. Just want to sleep…

"?" 

_Where am I? _

_Why am I here? _

Why am I running? I'm tired. I'm going to fall in a second. I feel like my legs can't support me anymore. I'm tired- why am I running, since when?

Someone is chasing me. I guess that's why I'm running. Where am I? Where should I run to? It's so dark, I can't see anything. Oh, I can… I'm in a room. But, where?

"Yuki… you look so incredibly fine… I can't stand your beauty, it makes me feel like I want to tear you apart." 

"No… please, let me go… don't hurt me, please…" 

"Don't plead like that in front of me. It will only make you suffer more."

"Ottousan, Okasan… help me. Please don't hurt me." 

"Ottousan? Okasan? They're not here… They won't care whatever happens to you. Just sit back and let me play around with you… ne?"

No. Anyone please stop him. I'm so scared. My god, he's moving closer. Get me out of here, anyone please. Stop him.

Help. HELP ME! –

I… where am I? I can't think. I'm struggling my way out of suffocating. It was a dream. I don't often have dreams, but when I do, they're just flashback of my childhood. The one I had just then is an example. Akito torturing me. 

I didn't know where my parents were at that time, and I don't ever think about it till now. Ever since I was a child, I knew what my parents saw me as. I knew calling out for help back then was useless, yet I didn't admit it. I needed and still need someone to protect me. I'm tired of pretending to be strong. I'm just the same like everyone else, I am weak. That's why… that's why I need someone to hold me.

Someone… someone who would offer a shoulder to cry on. 

Right. Stop talking about that. What time is it now? I suppose it's still the same day, since it's dark now. It's either night or dawn. 

Wrong guess, it's still 7 o'clock. I've been sleeping too much that I lost track of time. I make my way downstairs, automatically proceeding to the kitchen. Where is everybody? I'm home alone? 

There's something on the table, and I reach for it as soon as possible. Not curious, just want to find out where are they. Perhaps the notes left on the table are from them. "We are going to buy some food for tomorrow, might be home late. Here's some onigiri I made. Eat them." 

I need some glasses to read this, even though my eyes are still functioning perfectly. I'm even surprised that I can still read a writing like that. I put down the notes and a small pile of onigiri is sitting in front of me. 

My stomach lurches seeing the food. He's right. I'm hungry. Wait… who made this? I reach out for the note again but didn't find any clue of whose writing is it. This ruffled and messy handwriting would be Kyou. He made this? 

Suspicious…

Forgive me for being such a ruckus who complains too much. I eat them all, nevertheless. I'm damn hungry, haven't eaten anything since the morning. Because of HIM. 

I never thought I could be that hungry that I finished eating in less than 5 minutes. I'm now too full, after eating like a barbarian. Lucky there's no one around. I'll have to sit around and watch TV till they get back. How boring… damn, I didn't call Tohru today. Baka-neko. If it hadn't been because of him this morning, I would've just stayed home and talked to her in the afternoon. 

There's nothing to watch, so I go back to my room, planning to sleep. What time are they coming back? It's 10 o'clock already. Fine, I'll just sleep. No point in waiting for them. 

My jaw almost drops to the floor when I open the door to my room. My window is open, letting the night wind sweeping my hair. I almost come to a conclusion that a thief is trying to break in through my window, since it's the only one unlocked in this house. But, it's so dark I can't see anything. 

Wonder why I can stay calm? Because I know no one's here. My 'mouse-senses' tells me that. I feel sorry for the thief because there's nothing he or she can steal in this room. I store my valuables away in a secret place. I should turn on the light, I thought. 

I was wrong. Someone IS here. 

Just when I was about to reach the switch, someone pushed me against the wall. Damn unfortunate that I didn't hit the switch for the lights to be on. I can't see who it is. 

He locks my hand against the wall with his, forbidding me to hit him. I can tell he's strong, and I absolutely have no power to push him back. Even with the martial art skills that I have, I'm vulnerable. 

Great, now he is kissing me.

Review all the way! *Kneeling down* ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Hoh! Finally chapter 4 is here!!!!!!! Sorry it takes really really really long for me to write it. ^^;;; Enjoy the happy reading!

**Chapter 4**

"GET OFF ME!!" I finally managed to push him back till he falls on his back flat on the floor. I'm sure he fell, judged only by the sound in this complete darkness. 

"Who are you!?" Much to my annoyance, I really need to have that question answered. But, no reply. Pity me. He continues to attack me, by pushing me up against the wall again. And you know what he did just then? He ripped my shirt off, while continuing to kiss me. I'm starting to need some help here.

Right, Yuki. Bring out some of your nasty moves, will you? Where is your coolness you usually have whenever you fight with that feeble cat?

I'm trying to get him. Okay? So don't disturb me! I'm trying to concentrate but I can't. I kept hitting nothing, and still, now I've been knocking down his shadow, rather than his actual figure. 

I hate to admit that I'm starting to get scared (Maybe I was, a little, from the beginning) because I have the feeling that he's not going to stop and will continue to do 'whatever' he wants with me if I don't do something soon. I try to reach my table for a paper cutter that I always have ready on there. Not for killing purpose, but for other work, mind that.

At the second I was about to attack, I heard a sound of car being parked outside. It must be them, which relieves me. But, I have to settle down my business with this so-called-thief. I see no politeness in getting through someone's room without permission and kissing me at the same time. I assume he's a rapist more than a thief. 

So, knocking him off is the top priority in my mind now.

Why can't my mouse-senses work since the beginning? It would be easier for me to capture this guy or whatever it is if only I can locate his presence in this darkness. Now that I regain my full senses, I manage to slice him with my paper cutter. I can't see what part of him did I cut though. It's dark, remember. 

"Tadaima!" I heard Shigure's voice downstairs, but I'm not in the mood to reply. I'm more concentrated to catch this bandit because I really really feel insulted. 

Blame Shigure for distracting me away from this crook with his voice. He jumps out of the window, not giving me any chances to grab him and get my revenge. But, I thought, he can't get that far yet. Not with a rope. This is second floor; he can't be risking his life to jump down without some kind of rope. I turn back to turn the lights on, to get better view of where he is outside. 

Bad luck. He's nowhere to be found now. 

"Yuki, you sleepin' yet?" Oh. Haru is still here. I hope he's not staying in tonight, someone from the main house HAS to pick him up. No, no. He should stay, anyone should stay, just stay here. Please…

_What am I thinking?_

_What's happening to me?_

"Yuki! Are you sleeping yet? I bought something for you!" Footsteps, the soft sound of the floor cracking, someone is coming. Haru's coming, and the others as well. No, don't come here, stay away. I don't want them to see me like this. It's embarrassing me to death. I don't know what to do anymore when tears began coming down my cheek. It's true, I'm crying. 

_Stay here, anyone, please. Because… because I'm scared. _

Haru opens the door and is standing in front of my room, with that dead shock look on his face. Kyou, too, was about to enter his room (which is next to mine) when he saw me in my ever worst condition. 

"Yuki! What happened to you?!" Kyou walks in with Haru following him and I don't dare a bit to look at them. "Are you alright?! Yuki, tell me what happened to you?!" 

I look up to them, only managing to see his blurry face. I bet my tears make the world looks upside down. "Someone… someone just…" I feel the words are stuck in my throat as if they refuse to get out. I am choking, shaking, crying, I can't breathe, and I don't know what to think. 

Kyou fails to calm me down, now Haru begins to talk, as if they're taking turns to try to get a brief explanation of what happened. "Yuki, are you okay? Yuki, look at me! What happened to you! Who did this to you?!" 

"Someone… he came… he just…" I still can't the words out of my mouth. Wholly shaking, I point to the window, trying to say that someone came through the window and did all this. Good, Yuki. Tell them what happened, so they can begin a search for this son of a bitch who did this to me.

I can see the way Kyou is coming near to comfort me. God, help me. I don't want him to see me his weak, I don't want to need his comfort, but I do. I need someone's assurance, someone's caring hands that would protect me. My mind is regaining its balance and I manage to speak, though softly, "I don't know who it is, I didn't see him. It… it was dark, he just came in through there. And… and…" 

Haru pulls me into a hug, and I bet he understands he terrified I am. "Shh, calm down. You'll be okay." He hold me tightly, smoothing my hair, "I'm here, we're here… it's okay now, Yuki." 

Kyou bites his lower lips and has been having a very apologizing look on his face since Haru's holding me, why does he have to feel guilty to me? I don't want him to feel like that for me. Never. Ah, who cares, I bet he doesn't care about what happens to me. Well, it goes both ways, I don't care about him either. 

Kyou walks out of my room, and I hear Shigure's voice asking him what happened. I'm tired, I can't hold my eyes open anymore and am already sinking to the ground before I even realize that I had my eyes closed. 

~~~~

I don't know how long I have been sleeping when I hear someone sneezing next to me. I open my eyes; feel so blunt when I see Haru sitting on the floor at the side of my bed. No, he's sleeping, burying his face under the folds of his arm. Why is he here? 

I sit up right, starting to flashback all the things that happened to me last night, but I'm not sure whether it was a dream or not. 

"Umm… Yuki… you're up finally." I can't hold back a shiver when I suddenly hear someone's voice behind me. Then, I just remembered it's got to be Haru. So, he woke up.

"Better now?" His voice is somehow being dissolved in yawn; I'm even surprised that I can still hear what he's saying.

"Better what?" I asked, innocently. 

"Better… better or not? You know, from yesterday and all that." He answered. Also, innocently.

Okay. So that last night thing wasn't a dream. I should've realized from the beginning. And, now I'm blushing. I don't know why but I am. Perhaps I'm too embarrassed to remember it. I walk out of the room; don't even bother to give Haru any reply to his previous question. 

Kyou! He almost made me tripped over. "Kyou! What on earth do you think you're doing here?" I kick him on the stomach as he wakes himself to my kick. 

"Uhm… Yuki. Ohayou. What are you doing here?" He says, much in a similar way like Haru did. Sleepy tone.

"That's my question, baka-neko. Why the hell are you sleeping in front of my room? What do you think this is? A slum for homeless people?" I can't stand the way he replied to me, pretending to be innocent. I get the feeling that he's up to something no good right now, sleeping in front of my room and all.

"A… ano, gomene. I… nothing." I give him a glare, still demanding a definite and reasonable answer. "Uh, I… I was, I just wanna know how's your condition." 

Good. First, Haru. Now, Kyou. "At least I am back to my normal state where I can punch you in the face if you don't get out of my way soon." Now that my temper is up high, I find it hard to resist punching him or so. I know I don't have any reasonable excuse to punch him, but I need to get this embarrassment out of my head somehow. 

~~~~

Morning, afternoon, night. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Wake up, walk around, sleep. That's all we've been doing for the last couple of days. Other than trying to find the half thief-rapist around who sneaked into my room the other night, we also play some simple games sometimes. The purpose is to kill time, that's all. 

I'm still not used to play games. I don't usually volunteer to play; they ask me to join instead. I used to find games a bit childish, but she changed my perspective.  Tohru said it is a 'should' for us to give a chance for ourselves to be childish sometimes. And, hey. I find it true. This play times put the stress out of my mind, allowing me to smile freely from the bottom of my heart. 

Mostly I play with Haru, cause I don't find any excitement in playing with Kyou. He loses too often, not that I'm showing off. I bet his brain is much much smaller than normal brains. He allows people to just read him like a book, I know what move is he going to have next. 

He's so simple, and yet complicated. Too simple, which makes him look complicated. 

So, here I am, playing cards with Haru. Oh, did I mention something about Haru moving in for holidays? Right, he's staying here till school starts. Hatori is too busy with his work that he didn't have ANY time to pick him up. Shigure says he's also busy with his overdue work. Maybe that explains why Mit-chan's been chasing him like a goddess of death. With that irritated-look on her face. 

As I said before, I spend my free time with Haru more than Kyou. Because Kyou is too blunt and Haru is more tricky, if you want a comparison. It's more stirring to play with Haru than the cat. 

Guess what. This is the fourth time that I catch him glaring at us today. Yesterday I caught him six times, and the day before I caught him 5 times. What's with that somehow-jealous look on Kyou's face? Can't he understand that it's annoying if people look at you like that?

~~~~

"Oi, playin' games all the time is borin', you know." Kyou suddenly mutters. 

"Why? Because you lose all the time, eh?" Haru, much in a despising look, replies on my behalf. 

"Do somethin' else. Why don't we go out or somethin'." 

"Wanna play hot and cold outside? Or hiding? Then you can look for the one's hiding." 

"Yeah, I bet you're the one who's gonna be lost. Who knows if you would end up in girls changing room like before." 

"You're the one who said the wrong direction to me, brainless cat! Don't put the blame on others, hah!?" 

"Huh, there you are going on 'black mood' again? If you wanna get it on, then come on! I'll make sure you shut up." 

Okay, there they are. Fighting like a bunch of idiots like usual. I no longer see it as a form of entertainment anymore. It happens too often, and it bores me. I walk up to my room again, giving myself the chance to be alone. So peaceful. 

~~~~

"Yuki! Yuki! A phone call!" Shigure's voice downstairs calling me.

What the hell am I doing. Don't tell me I've fallen asleep just then. I hurry myself downstairs to answer the call, too quickly that I almost tripped. 

"Yes? Sohma Yuki-desu." I hope my voice doesn't sound like an alien. I suddenly remember last time when I talked just after I woke up, my voice was suddenly high-pitched while I mumbled. 

"Oi, Yuki. Outani-desu. Is Tohru there?" Oh it's the Yankee. Why is she looking for Tohru here? I thought Tohru told her already that she moved to her grandpa's house for a while. 

"She's not here. She moved to her grandpa's house. Didn't she tell you?" 

"Yes, I know. I called there just then, they said she's out. I thought she might've gone here, you know. Oh, never mind then. Thanks, yo." Line stops dead.

Tohru going out, but her cousin doesn't even know where she's gone? Where is she. I hope she's not going to somewhere weird. Hey, by the way, why is the house so quiet? So, they've stopped fighting eh? "Shigure, where are they?" I ask, as I open the door to his room. I find it funny for me to look for them.

"Them? Ow, you mean Kyou-kun and Haru-kun? They went to Tohru's house and plan to do some shopping afterwards. I think they plan to make dinner here together tonight. Tohru's going to cook of cours— Aa… never mind." 

What's with the 'never mind' that he just said. His face suddenly goes gloomy. "What do you mean never mind? Tohru's coming here later?" 

Now he sounds guilty. "Uhm… yes, it was supposed to be a surprise for you that they arranged. And now I just blew it up… they're going to kill me~~~!!" 

"Huh? Surprise?" Okay, I need to get out of this room and I am soon. I think I'm blushing. But, why? It shouldn't matter anymore since I know the surprise. But, I still can't help blushing. 

"Ano… Yuki, where are you going?" Shigure asks me. I want to ignore it, but I bet Shigure would find it impolite if I do. 

"Nowhere… why?" 

"Can you help me to print this stuff? I need to phone Mit-chan now, otherwise she's kill me tomorrow… Ahaha." Starching his head, trying to look innocent. 

Well, that makes me agree to help him. I print out all the overdue pages and stack them together on his desk when Shigure enters the room again. "Finished? Wow, ne… Yuki, why don't you be my assistant? You work pretty fast." 

"I'd rather do something else than getting a low-paid salary in becoming your assistant, thanks." I reply. I bet Mit-chan is coming here either tonight or tomorrow if Shigure's phoned her, telling her that she can pick up the papers soon. "Don't talk anymore, just do your work, you're always over the deadline."

"Aw, Yuki… don't be so mean to me. I'm also in charge of the house here, so much work ne~ By the way, you and Kyou should've come to that dinner the other day. The staff of the restaurant set up a firework cause they said it's the restaurant's anniversary." 

That day? When? We eat outside a lot lately, there are so many restaurants that we visited. How can he expect me to remember all of them one by one. I don't remember any firework anyway.

"It's so beautiful, ne. Besides… you wouldn't be attacked by that thief that night if you two came with us." 

Oh, he reminds me of 'that' incident again. "Now, who is the one who didn't wake me up from my sleep that day- What? What do you mean by 'you two'? The only one who didn't come was me, right?" 

"… and Kyou. He said he wasn't hungry so he didn't come. Why?" 

"No, no! I was alone at that time. I didn't see Kyou anywhere in the house that night. How could he be home?" I try to rewind my memory of that night. I clearly remember how I went to the kitchen and found a plate of food on the table. I guessed it was Kyou who made it. But, I didn't see him around… he was with Haru and Shigure, right?

"How would I know? He didn't come with us, that's what I know for sure. Maybe you didn't search through his room when you woke up." Shigure said.

He is right. I didn't go to his room. He was probably in there. Hey… then that means…

Wait a minute. 

~~~~~

*Chapter 4 finished! Yay!!! Sorry again, once more. I know I've been slacking off too much lately. I've been sick for the last couple of days. And… I just kinds recovered lately. Hehehe… wish me genki-genki, okay? Sorry if this chapter is somewhat-confusing you all, I can't find any other way to write it. Hope my story doesn't go out of line, hope you like it, hope you put a lot of reviews, hope I can come up with new ideas soon, hope I will update it again quickly, hope… ah, whatever, PLZ REVIEW!*


End file.
